dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Videl vs Cassie Cage
Description The daughters of the world's champions duke it out. Will the daughter of Johnny Cage be victorious, or will it be the daughter of Mr.Satan? Fight Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Videl is walking through the city searching for Cassie Cage. Supposedly the real Cassie Cage sent her a challenge to see if Videl can best Cassie in Combat. As Videl kept walking through the city Cassie was waiting for Videl as the invitation said. When both had spotted eachother Cassie walked up to Videl and both exchanged words. Cassie: Videl Satan, I presume? Videl: Yes that’s me, Cassie Cage it’s an honor to meet you I’m an fan of your work. Cassie: Thanks, let’s see if the daughter Satan himself can best a Cage. Remember no holding back. Videl: Right! Videl got in her battle stance while Cassie pulled out her gun. Here We Go!!! Videl runs toward Cassie but Videl quickly dodges the bullet and Cassie in the knee, she then punched Cassie in the stomach three times and threw her against a wall. Videl then fired a ki blast towards Cassie who was shocked to see Videl do this and quickly moved out of the way. Videl continued to fire ki blasts at Cassie but she kept dodging them, while dodging Cassie quickly fired her pistol at Videl and successfully hit Videl in the side. This stunned Videl momentarily which gave Cassie the time to run at Videl and to punch Videl so hard in the face that it cracked her skull. Cassie followed this up a punch to the chest and Cassie finished by doing a spin kick that knocked Videl back a couple of feet. Cassie then charged towards Videl to do a drop kick but failed because Videl had disappeared. Cassie realized that Videl had somehow teleported behind her and before she realizes Videl hit her Cassie with her knee. Videl then grabbed Cassie spun her around a couple of times and threw her in the air. Videl then went to where Cassie was being flung to and slammed her onto a building. Cassie: Damn your full of surprises, but so am I! Just then a rocket had hit Videl in the back causing her to fall out of the sky towards Cassie. This was one of Cassie's drones for surprise attacks. Cassie then dropp kicked Videl onto another building and proceeded to jump on her. Cassie then repeatedly punched Videl in the face until her face was painted red. To finish off Videl Cassie pulled out her baton and was prepared to crack Videl's face open, until Videl retaliated by throwing a ki blast at Cassie's face. This gave Videl time to destroy the drone and as soon as Cassie got up Videl punched and kicked multiple times before finishing her off with a wind up punch that knocked Cassie off the building onto the road breaking her bones. Just then a car came speeding by and before she knew it Cassie was decapitated. Videl was to tired to notice and passed out on the roof. The Winner is Videl! Category:Slantheman Category:Fistfight Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights